An Ed in Time
by Streak the Fox
Summary: When the Eds' Time Travel Scam really works, they end up in Colonial Times when Fort Peach Creek was founded. Will their Edventure Change the past AND future?
1. Proven Wrong

**If you read my news post, then you know that I am leaving in the future officially, and I do plan on keeping a commitment until then, so here is a revised version of Time TravelEd (WITH A MUCH BETTER TITLE!)**

**An Ed in Time**

Chapter 1: Proven Wrong

It was another fine day at Peach Creek estates. Well, for most of the kids. There were 3 boys who always got into misadventures. Their names were Ed, Edd, and Eddy. These three misfits lived in a cul-de-sac in a suburban area. They were outcasts to the other kids, and found their only common ground through that, and the fact that they shared the same name. Ed was the innocent dim-witted one, Double D (Edd) was the wise and smart voice of reason, and Eddy was the self proclaimed leader, who had big ideas and high hopes. Even though they had their differences, they managed to find friendship and applaud one another for all of their unique traits. They have been through many "Edventures" (I'm sorry, if not now, later, and better to get it over with now) in which they would scam the other kids into giving them their money. The main reason they wanted money: Jawbreakers. Huge jawbreakers. Not gumball-sized, but even bigger than a bowling ball! And they were perfectly made in every way: not too sweet, not to sugary, and not healthy at all. Perfect. But why aren't they scamming now?

Well, it all started when Eddy was having another one of his "mental blocks" at Double D's House.

"Oh man!" He said, "I gotta think of a scam before the day ends!"

"Eddy!" Double D said, "Slow down! After all, you _have_ thought of every scam in the book!"

"_What_ book?" He asked.

"This one, -GRUNT-!" He replied. After he said that, Double D picked up a book which looked like a Dictionary. Unlike one though, it said on the cover, "The Book of Scams". Eddy was not expecting that.

"What's that?" Eddy asked.

"This is a book of _all_ of the scams we have done." Double D replied.

"OOH! OOH! WHAT'S ON THE LAST PAGE!" Ed asked.

Double D flipped through the pages.

"Well, I didn't fill it _all_ out yet, but the last thing I wrote was our Bowling scam." He said.

"AARRRGGH!" Eddy yelled frustratingly, "Its hopeless guys! WE'LL **NEVER** GET THROUGH THIS!"

"Well Eddy, according to this book, we have already done 896 pages worth of scams, starting with the bottomless Ed scam."

"Well, If I were someone smart, I'd suggest that we take a certain scam or a group of scams to review and use that knowledge to create a scam without those flaws and use it's factors." Ed said

"…SAY WHAT?" Eddy asked.

"…actually, that's a _GREAT_ idea!" Double D agreed, "If we study one of our past scams, we may just come up with an idea of what can better attract our fellow neighbors! Not to mention, it can get your juices flowing Eddy, and you might just think of a scam!"

"…Have you noticed every time I come up with these 'Mental thingies' Ed suddenly gets smart?"

There was a pause for a moment.

"Well, yes, but I have an Idea for a scam we can review!"

"Really? What?" he asked with a smile.

"THE TIME MACHINE!"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Sigh, Double D…"

"Yes?"

"…We. NEVER! Did. A. TIME MACHINE SCAM!" He yelled madly.

"Well Eddy, unlike you, I have organized proof."

"Say what?"

"Follow Me."

After that, Double D and the other Eds went to the Garage.

"What are we doin here?" Eddy asked.

"I am going to show you something secret, that I've never shown anyone else before. If you let anyone else no about it you might be dead…"

Eddy gulped.

"R-really?" he asked nervously.

Double D chuckled.

"No, hehe," he said, "I've just been reading father's spy novels, they're _quite_ gripping!"

Eddy buried his face into his palm.

He walked up to the wall, and lifted a secret latch up. It revealed a red button. Instead of pushing it, he lead the other Eds went to the center of the garage and grabbed a pole with a small switch on it.

"…Brace yourselves gentlemen…"

He flipped the switch, and the pole grew longer and hit the red button. The next thing they knew, there was no ground beneath them.

"**AAAHHH!**" Ed and Eddy yelled. Double D just stood there (Well, stood falling, I think X\ ). The next thing they knew they were on a slide with sharp twists and turns. When they reached the end of the line, Ed and Eddy fell flat on their faces on a floor, while Double D fell flat on his body on a mattress.

"Ugh! HOW COME **YOU **GET A MATRESS?" Eddy asked.

"I never anticipated more than 1 resident in this area." Double D replied.

"Whatever, what is this-"

He was about to say place, but the appearance was shocking. It was a room as white as a Biology classroom, filled to the brim with scientific necessities (cabinets, drawers, closets, goggles, beakers, bunsons, etc.), and shining black, chrome, and ivory tabletops.

"Man…" Eddy stated.

"Double D!" Ed said, "This is the factory where the professor of Hades makes mutant grilled cheeses!"

"Um…no Ed," He replied, "This is my secret lab!"

"What's this?" Eddy asked. It looked lie a medium-sized metallic 3D Octagon ball.

"EDDY NO!"

The ball then uncurled into a mechanical spider and jumped on Eddy's face and gripped on it.

"GYYAAH!"

"MILDRED! RELEASE!"

It released Eddy's face and landed on the table.

"…How did you?"

"Remember my old spider?"

"Yea…"

After that, Double D pushed a button to make the spider fold into a flat square with a button on it, but a spider came out of it first.

"SPIDER ARMOR!" Ed yelled happily.

"Yes, now moving along…" Double D replied.

Double D and Ed moved to another room, while Eddy stayed near the "spider armor" and it's host, pondering how on Earth Double D could construct something so elaborate. As he scratched his head in thought, the metal pole from earlier hit him on his noggin. Apparently, it fell along with them, and there was an ironic delay on why it didn't fall at the exact same moment they landed (cartoon physics, you gotta love 'em).

"Eddy?" Double D called.

Eddy, still delirious from the hit on the head, replied, "Coming Mr. Antonucci!"

He shook his head and ran to Double D as if he was the only safe zone in this messed up world.

They were walking down a long passageway to wherever Double D was taking them.

"…and after our spy endeavor with Kevin, I was inspired to go far beyond my gadget making abilities, and thus, my lab was constructed," Double D said.

"So," Eddy started, "You showed us this 'cause we're your friends right?"

"Oh yes! I trust you in here, despite your energetic behavior, because you are indeed my close friends!"

"AND THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS WE ARE!" Ed exclaimed.

They walked down a hall till they reached a door that was labeled, "Timeline of Scams"

"What's this?" Eddy asked

"Remember my book?" He replied, "These are the illustrations."

When he opened the door, it showed a hall of clear containers containing items from past scams.

"DOUBLE D!" Eddy exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

"HEY LOOK!" Ed said, "It's the, 'Bottomless Ed' Booth!"

Ed was right. It was still a little old and crumply on the edges, and the color was faded and darker.

"Wow…" Eddy said, "It even has the date and everything on this…thing…"

(He meant plaque, but do you expect him to know the word?) Eddy felt nostalgic. He remembered toiling day and night on the cheap stand. It was a hard task for a 3-Year Old to accomplish by himself. But then again, that 3-Year Old was Ed, so it was somewhat easier than having just Eddy do it by himself.

"And look over _here_," Double D said.

Guess what. It was the "Time Machine."

"Grr… _OK_, you were right!"

_How could I forget __this__?, _Eddy thought.

"So what I think is that we should examine this scam tomorrow and point out certain factors and/or flaws, and try to improve on them."

"K, so we're going to do this scam again?"

"Oh, no, but we will make a revised version of this scam with new factors and apply said data to further scams for inspiration"

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Ed asked.

There was silence for a second.

"_Yeah…_So anyway, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow so we can start on the project." Eddy said. He looked around. "So, uh, where's the exit?"

Double D turned to his side and pushed a blue button.

The roof of the lab was opening like a door at the grocery store.

Then Double D pushed another red button.

Suddenly, the 2 Eds got suspended off an ejector tile. Luckily, roof was open.

"AAAHHH!" Eddy screamed, as Ed just laughed and yelled, "WHEEE!"

Double D looked at the open roof and yelled, "FAREWELL GENTLEMAN!"

He smiled to himself and went to his secret elevator in hopes of finishing his chores early. Double D didn't hate his friends, but when he had the chance to get them good, how could he resist. Fear not though, the Eds will land on a nice large soft mattress in the woods near their houses.

**Please review and tell me what to improve on, I hope not to fail you this time.**


	2. Uncle Mark

_**Streak: Chapter Two is here, and there's not much for me to say since I already wrote and revised it, which is why you shouldn't expect Cam and Lance to show up, they thought it'd be pretty boring.**_

_**Lance: Actually we-**_

_**Streak: IT'S BORING!**_

_**Lance: YES SIR!**_

_**Cam: Whatever.**_

_**Streak: Ugh…R&R please, thank you!**_

_Chapter 2-Uncle Mark_

_It was near sunset at Peach Creek now. Double D was just finishing some of his chores that his parents told-err I mean, wrote_ for him to do in the kitchen.

"And lastly, spices alphabetized!" Double D stated with content, "Exceptional! Now I have enough time to myself for whatever I want!"

Just as Double-D was about to go to his room, he noticed a sticky note on a vacant spot of the wall. Unlike this one, many other sticky notes did not surround it.

"_Strange_…How could I miss this one?"

He took it off the wall to read it. It said-

"Dear Eddward, if there is someone at the door, open it. It may be your Uncle Mark visiting us."

"Uncle Mark?" He replied confusedly, "I wasn't aware I _had_ an Uncle Mark. Well, at least I know what to do now."

Just after that, the doorbell rang.

"?…No, it _couldn't_ be!"

He walked to the door hearing only knocking now. When he opened it, he saw a man in a brown trench coat.

"…Are you, Eddward?" the man asked.

Double D was surprised to hear him say that. He had no Idea who it was. He was actually a little frightened.

"Umm…why yes. Yes I am." Double D replied.

"Ah, good. Is your dad or my sis home?"

"Well, no you see they-" he started to say, but then he realized he said "My Sis" instead of "Your mom."

"…Uncle Mark?" He asked.

The man's face then had a smile on it.

"Yep! Don't you remember me bud?" He asked.

"Well, not really, hehe, sorry."

"Ah, well it's no bigee, last I saw you, you were this big," he said while putting his hand in a flat position near his knee, "So, uh, may I come in?"

"Huh-OH! W-why yes of course!"

He came in with Double D and took off his hat. He had a red sweatshirt and black pants. He also had brown hair and a light, trim, and rugged beard. He left his trench coat on though for some reason.

"Um, Uncle Mark?" Double D asked, "Are you cold?"

"OH, no it's just that I have a question. Did your parents make you dinner for tonight?"

"Well, no, oddly enough. They usually prepare dinner for me when they are gone. She wrote for me to help myself to anything in the fridge."

"Well you don't have to _now_!"

He took his hand out of his pocket and pulled out a brown bag with two cheeseburgers and two medium fries in it.

"Wow!" Double D said surprised, "You got these for us?"

"Yeah," Mark replied, "I figured my sis wouldn't be home, she being a secretary for a _**huge**_ company and all."

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "I'll get us some drinks!"

Double D went to the fridge and got two Lemon-Lime sodas.

They were halfway done with their food when Double D asked, "Uncle Mark, what would you have done if my parents _were_ here?"

"Well, take a look at what's in this bag."

He looked.

"…Nothing," Double D said.

"Ah, but that is where you are tricked my nephew."

He put his hand in the bag and picked up two more cheeseburgers. Double D's mouth was wide open.

"Oops!" Mark said, "Forgot about the fries."

He picked up two fries out of the bag. Double D rubbed his eyes.

"INCREDIBLE!" Double D yelled in amazement, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Ah, well I am into a bit of magic. It's sort of like a hobby of mine."

"Intriguing…but what are we going to do with _these_ meals now?"

"Eat them?"

Double D burped a little.

"Oh, excuse me. Anyway, thanks Uncle Mark, but I don't think I can finish them."

"OK, then we'll do this."

He put the meals back in the bag and folded the bag in half, then quarters, and so on and so on. He unfolded the bag, and showed Double D the inside…It was empty…AGAIN! Double D was amazed again.

"WOW!" he yelled excitedly.

"Now don't get too exited Eddward," Mark replied, "You don't want to get hyper do you?"

Double D was a little embarrassed.

"Oh, yes um, sorry," He replied.

"No prob. You used to be a hyper little boy, estatic about learning anything, and _everything_."

Double D enjoyed Mark's company. He was gentle, yet he could feel confident knowing he'd be protected by him in a life-or-death situation.

"So, uh since we're done eating, may I see your room?"

"Why sure, of course!"

So, Double D showed Mark his room. It was clean as usual and organized.

"Hmm, you got your mother's cleanliness I see," Mark said.

Double D chuckled a little.

"Oh yes, I guess you could say that."

Mark noticed all the labels on Double D's stuff.

"Uh, and the labels?" He asked.

"Well, pretty long story."

Mark put his hand on a desk.

"Gotcha, so I-Hey, who are these guys?"

He picked up a picture of Double D in a group hug with Ed and Eddy. Well, it was more like Ed was squeezing them.

"Oh, those are my friends, Ed and Eddy," Double D replied.

Mark snickered.

"What's so funny?" Double D asked confusedly.

"…Ed, Edd, and Eddy?" he replied while pointing to each of them.

Double D laughed along with him.

"Oh, yes, that's our group name," He replied.

"Pretty cool if you ask me, so what are they like?"

"Well, not to be offensive, but I'm like the brains of the group?"

"How so?"

"Well, we always try these, "Scams" Eddy makes up, but _I_ end up _making_ them. Ed and Eddy are not that great at the construction of them. Probably because Eddy makes almost impossible scams. Also because Ed is a little uneducated due to his love of monster movies, comics, and superstition."

Mark just stood there a little confused.

"…And you _still_ hang out with them?"

"Well, yeah, even though we may get in trouble sometimes, we still are best friends. We've been friends since we first moved here."

Double D told him a brief version of the "Bottomless Ed" scam.

"Wow, so you've all been friends since?" He asked.

"Yeah, hehe, pretty much."

"That's amazing Eddward, you must be a likeable one around here!"

"I GUESS you could say that…" Double D was shrewd, not wanting to put his Uncle in an uncomfortable situation. Despite what he thought, he was actually well liked by the kids, more than Eddy or Ed. Most likely because of his semi-average stature and personality.

"Well, is there anything else you want to see Uncle Mark?"

"Well, only if there is anything you want to show me!" He stated kindly.

Double D thought for a moment.

"…There is one last thing I wouldn't mind showing you…"

"YEEHAA!" Mark shouted as he fell down the slide to Double D's lab.

He landed on one of the new mattresses Double D put on the floor (For Ed and Eddy).

"YEA! I'M UP FOR ROUND 2!" He said.

"_Who's_ getting exited now?" Double D replied.

Mark chuckled.

"Yea, so anyway where are-uh…" He started to say until he realized where they were. "…Is this your lab?"

"We have a winner!" Double D replied. Mark had an effect on him that helped reveal another side of himself.

"Wow…I knew your mom said you were smart but, yeesh!"

"Well, yeah. I just made it a few months ago."

"How?"

"Well bluntly, I just dug a hole in the garage and went deeper and deeper…"

"Till you made it."

Double D nodded.

"Very nice," Mark said, "Hold on! It's connected to the garage?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Mark started to do some whistling as if he was calling someone. After that, a spider came crawling down the wall, and into his hand.

"…Mildred?" Double D asked confusedly. He thought Mildred was asleep in her armor.

"Hmm? Oh, no. _Your_ spider may still be in its home. This is _my_ old spider when I used to live here."

"_Oh_, my…"

"By the way, where does your spider live?"

"Well, look."

Double D pushed another button on the armor and it started to make a few flashes of red lights. A latch then opened and showed the spider crawling down a ramp.

"_Ooh_, that figures," Mark replied.

To both of their surprises the spiders came together as if they knew each other.

"Now that's odd," Double D said, "Could they be their mates?"

Mark laughed.

"Oh, no Eddward. Cindy here is a female as well. What I think we have here is a mother and daughter reunion."

"Fascinating!" Double D exclaimed. Mark was full of surprises.

"Yes, so will I be able to get a grand tour of this 'Lab?'"

"Why yes! Yes of course! Right this way!"

Double D showed Mark through his lab. They talked and got to know each other better, and brought him to the "Timeline of Scams."

"WOW!" Mark said, "So this is the "Bottomless Ed" Scam?"

"Yes, it is."

Mark spotted some blueprints for the revised version of the "Time Machine" scam.

"So this is your new project?" Mark asked.

"Yes. We're not making it for the public, but we _are_ using it for future data."

"I see," he said with a smile.

"Well, I guess that concludes this tour."

"Alright!"

Mark noticed the button that launched Ed and Eddy out of the lab.

"Uh Eddward, what does _this_ button do?"

" Double D yelled while blocking Mark from the button, "Um, I mean, uh, you'd rather not."

Mark backed away with a little scared face.

"I'll take your word for it," he said.

They went upstairs in Double D's secret elevator.

"Ahem, yes well, is there anything else you'd like to see?" he asked.

"Well, sorry Eddward, but I have to get going."

"Oh, what a shame, you just got here."

Double D was just getting to know this amazing man, and he was leaving.

"Don't worry! I'll be back again before you know it!" Mark said as he lightly rubbed his fist off of Double D's chin.

Double D smiled in assurance.

After a few steps, Mark stopped, turned around and said, "Oh, there's something I forgot." He snapped his fingers. "Do you feel anything under your hat?"

"Actually now that you mention it- -GASP!-" he said then exclaimed. He put his hand in his hat and took out a small square present wrapped in white wrapping paper. Another amazing trick…

"For me?" Double D asked.

"It's _your_ hat isn't it?"

Double D chuckled and ripped the paper off the box. It was a softly dark beige marble box with many swirls on it. Double D opened it expecting a present, but instead it was empty.

"Oh! It's a box for keeping things in! Thank you!" Double D hugged his uncle in gratitude.

Mark smiled.

"Actually Eddward, there's more to it!"

"Really?"

"Yes." He kneeled down. "It's actually like your scams. You know, how you can do a lot more with just a cardboard box."

"I guess I can use it for my paper clips if that's what you're saying."

Mark laughed and brushed Double D's hat.

"It was great seeing you again Eddward"

"Same to you, uh, even though I didn't recall the first time."

Mark laughed again and hugged Double D.

"Bye Eddward!"

"Good Bye!"

Mark took his Trench Coat and left the through the door with a smile on his face.

Double D then stared at the box.

"…You can do a lot more with just a cardboard box…"

Double D must've stared at the box for at least thirty seconds. He looked up and walked around the house. He wondered if the encounter with this outstanding man was real. He looked at the box again, and smiled in confidence, knowing that it was.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY OOCISM IN THIS CHAPTER THE PREVIOUS ONE, OR EVEN FUTURE ONES! Please warn me if I need to revise some details in this story at any time! Review and be critical, just DON'T FLAME! No, "U SU3K!1," or "This is so gay," comments, that's not critical or judging fairly, that's just rude. So since that's basically it, see you all later!**


	3. IT WORKS!

Chapter 3-IT WORKS!

Double D spent the rest of his time last night gathering materials for the Time Machine. It was 7:48 in the morning that day. Double D was having a dream about-wait…on second thought…let us see for ourselves…

* * *

A room filled with people is shown asking questions to a man on a stage. The man had black hair, a small black beard around his chin, and a small gap between his two front teeth. He also had a hat a little similar to Double D's.

"Dr. Eddward!" a reporter shouted, "How does it _feel_ being the world's first explorer/scientist/Dr. that cured the common cold, stopped global pollution, and discovered the mysteries of the Maya?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, it just feels like I'm living a normal life, but I am still happy to help the world in all its problems!" he replied.

"Dr. Eddward," a woman said, "What are you planning for the future?"

"Well, if I accomplish enough things, I will be able to retire at 42 and have a nice life with a family."

Other reporters shouted questions that Dr. Eddward could not even understand (Since there were so many reporters).

"Now, now, I think that's enough questions, because I'm late for my appointment."

A Blonde nurse walked up to Dr. Eddward and winked at him.

"Are you ready for your 10:00 Eddward?" she asked in an _**extremely**_ alluring voice.

"Yes Nurse Nazz," he replied. After that, he took off his hat revealing a small mullet. "Yes I am…"

He grabbed her, turned her, and put her in a position that you would see on a Soap Oprah when they are about to kiss. However, when they were about to kiss, Nazz said something Double D was _not_ expecting to hear.

"**WAKEY, WAKEY DOUBLE D!**" she said in Ed's tone of voice.

* * *

He was _so_ surprised that he woke up screaming!

"**GYYAAAHHH!**" He screamed.

"COME ON SOCKHEAD!" Eddy screamed before he jumped on Double D's bed.

"_**AAAHHHHHH!**_" He yelled.

He bounced out of his bed, hit the ceiling, and fell face flat on his bed. He got up to check the time. It said 7:59, but 3 seconds later, the alarm went off and the clock said 8:00.

"…Gentleman? I can understand if I get up early, but why did _you_ get up so early instead of sleeping in?" Double D asked.

"'Cuz we're gonna make that improved time machine aren't we?" Eddy Replied.

Double D looked back at the clock, and saw the boxes and bags Ed and Eddy brought.

"…You two must _really_ be excited about this project."

"-Inhale- _Yeah_…" Eddy said contently.

"AND LOOK WHAT WE GOT DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled happily.

Ed took out a box filled with arts and crafts materials.

"SEE? I GOT CRAYONS, PAINT, PIPE CLEANERS, STICKY TAPE, AND ALUMINUMUMUMUM!"

"Hmm…Very _good_ Ed," Double D said, "And _you_ Eddy?"

"Hehe, check this out," Eddy replied.

He took out a bag and took its contents out with it.

"I got these in my folk's attic! Some old wires, a keyboard, an old mini T.V., _and_ the piece de Résistance…" he listed (at the end with a French accent) as he took out a box at the end.

He opened the box revealing…

"**A COIN BOX!**" Eddy yelled.

"Impressive!" Double D replied.

"So, can we start working?"

"Sure. Just let me get my clothes on."

"K, sure."

Ed and Eddy stood there.

"…Well?" Double D asked.

"Well what?" Eddy replied.

There was silence for a moment.

"…A LITTLE PRIVACY PLEASE?"

"OH, SORRY." Ed said. He covered his eyes and tried to exit the room only to bump into Eddy and some other items (Like in flea-bitten Ed).

"HEY!" Eddy said.

"OH, SORRY!"

Ed bumped into the wall.

"Sorry."

Ed then tripped over the bunny slippers in front of Double D's door.

"**YAAHH! **Sorry, SORRY!"

Edd and Eddy stared into blankness.

"…You gotta love that lump dontcha?" Eddy asked.

"Yea, -chuckle- you do." Double D replied.

Eddy left the room to let Double D finish dressing up.

* * *

After Double D put on his clothes, he headed to the lab with Ed and Eddy.

This time they landed on mattresses.

"WOOHOO! Point one for the alien Menace!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hehe," Eddy chuckled, "So Double D, where are the blue prints to our scam?"

"Right here," he replied, opening a drawer.

"ALLRIGHTY THEN!" Eddy stated, "LET'S GET CRACKIN!"

"**ALREADY CRACKED EDDY!**" Ed (obviously) shouted.

They went to the construction area of the Time Machine, and since it would be pretty hard to describe from start to finish, I present to you a montage.

* * *

"Foil, Double D said.

"FOIL!" Eddy stated.

"**FOIL!**" Ed yelled.

The Eds were passing items like in "Who Let the Ed In"

"Wires."

"WIRES!"

"**WIRES!**"

"Shears."

"What?"

"WHAT!" Ed stopped and thought for a second.

"…**WHAT?**" He yelled stupidly.

"What are shears?" Eddy asked.

"You know," Double D replied, "-Sigh- 'Snips'"

More silence.

"…WHAT?"

"SCISSORS EDDY, SCISSORS!"

"SCISSORS?" Eddy asked.

"**SCISSORS!**" Ed yelled.

"DUCK!" Double D yelled.

"Duck?"

"**QUACK!**"

Ed shoved the scissors in front of Double D, but luckily, he ducked while Eddy just stood there. However, since Ed was the tallest, he missed Eddy, only to cut some pieces of his three long hairs. Eddy looked up to see the scissors, and down to see his hairs.

"_**AAAHHH!**_ THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT!" he yelled pointing at Double D

"_ME?_" he replied.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST. SAY. _**SCISSORS?**_"

"I thought you _knew_ what I meant! If not the proper term, the slang term should've appealed to you!"

"Well names like shears, snips, clippys, thingamajigs, or whatever you-"

"_**THINGAMAJIG!**_" Ed yelled.

Just then, Eddy's face got in contact with a boxing glove, and fell to the ground.

"…Ed," Double D said, "Why did you use the thingamajig's boxing glove on Eddy?"

"Well he did _ask_ for it Double D," Ed replied.

"_Oh_."

"But if you _want_ it!"

"NO ED THAT'S NOT WHAT I-"

Double D's face also got in contact with the glove. Ed stood there alone looking left, then right. He shrugged and used the glove on himself.

* * *

Eddy's hair grew back in a little while, and when they regained conciseness, they continued working on the time machine.

"Ok Eddy!" Double D said, "Connect those two wires from the keyboard to the mini TV."

"K," he replied; but what he neglected to notice was that when he connected the wires, he plugged them in loose, and had some tangled aluminum around it and placed in his lap.

"OK, I plugged it in!" he said.

"All right!" Double D replied.

"OOH! OOH!" Ed yelled, "Turn it on Double D!"

"Ok Ed."

But when Double D turned it on, Eddy got shocked!

"AAAHHH!" He yelled.

All of a sudden, Eddy disappeared!

"Eddy?" Double D yelled.

"Oh Eddy!" Ed called.

The next thing Eddy knew, he was in a blank blue background.

"HEY GUYS!" Eddy Yelled, "WHERE AM I?"

"-Gasp- EDDY!" Double D exclaimed, "YOU'RE _IN_ THE TV!"

"_**WHAT?**_"

"OOH! OOH, I KNOW, I KNOW!" Ed shouted excitedly.

He then rushed out the door-err, I mean, wall (He made a hole in it) and went back to his house. When he came back, he brought a VCR, and some B-movies like Dr. Skull, and Danny the Butcher. He put the VCR in, and inserted a video known as "Mummies from Hades."

Eddy Found himself wearing an archaeological uniform, in an Egyptian-like tomb.

"What the heck am I doin' here Ed?" Eddy asked.

"DON'T WORRY EDDY!" Ed yelled excitedly, "JUST GO TO THROUGH THE PASSAGE OF HIEROGLYPHICS!" He thought for a moment, "…ES!"

"_Ok_ Ed…" he replied reluctantly.

He went through the passage and started to get near a hot area.

"Ed," Double D said, "What do you plan to accomplish by sending Eddy through this tomb?"

"A lesson of life Double D" Ed replied.

Double D just shrugged it off, and continued to watch Eddy.

"_**WHEW**_!" Eddy panted, "ED, WHY IS IT _SO_ HOT IN HERE?"

"JUST KEEP GOING EDDY!" Ed yelled excitedly while eating a giant cheese filled pretzel.

"-Munch Munch Munch-…Snack Double D?" Ed asked.

"Why sure Ed, thank you," Double D replied.

Ed pulled out his leg, and pulled his pants leg up revealing a whole bunch of snacks (see "Knock Knock who's Ed" for a reference.)

"GUH-On second thought, I'd rather not, thank you." He replied.

Ed just shrugged and continued to eat his pretzel and other snacks.

Eddy finally reached a room filled with ancient sarcophaguses with faces on them.

"Um…Ed?" Eddy Asked, "What's going on?"

"SHUSH EDDY! It's STARTING!" Ed Replied.

"What's-"

Eddy was cut off by the sound of the sarcophaguses rumbling while one burst open, revealing a mummy in black bandages, and a staff with red stripes on it.

"RAAAA!" it said.

"**AAAAHHHHH!" **Eddy yelled in reply.

He tried to get to the exit, but it was sealed shut as soon as he reached it.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE ED!" He yelled, but the other sarcophaguses burst open revealing other mummies, plus the Egyptian king "Suckiurbrainsouht".

As Eddy screamed, while Double D and Ed watched, Double D asked Ed, "Ed?"

Ed turned around.

"Yes?"

"What was the lesson you planned on teaching Eddy?"

"Never go into a lava infested tomb of mummies."

Double D was about to say something, but sighed and took the tape out of the TV.

"Awww…" Ed whined.

* * *

Eddy got out of the TV later with some bandages wrapped around him. Ed earned some too after what Eddy did.

They were painting the Time Machine with some paint that Ed found. Ed was really focused. He had a brush, and quickly painted the Time Machine with precision. In fact he was probably so focused, he was too focused. While painting, he accidentally painted over Double D and Eddy!

"ED DON'T-" Double D started.

"ED WHAT ARE YOU-" Eddy started as well.

When Ed finished painting he had a look of accomplishment on his face. He looked to his left, and his right to find Double D and Eddy, but he didn't find them.

"Eddy?" Ed called, "Double D?"

After a short second, they came off the wall of the time machine, and revealed their paint covered faces.

"-GASP-IT'S THE MUD COVERED SPACE MUTANTS FROM I WAS A TEENAGE FROGMAN!"

Eddy charged at Ed like an animal, and continued to beat him up.

Double D sighed, and went upstairs for a bath to clean himself off.

* * *

After a nice bath, Double D was as clean as a whistle.

Ed and Eddy gained even _more_ bandages!

"Is it done yet Double D?" Eddy asked whiningly."Actually, YES!" He replied satisfied.

"Wait what?"

Eddy did see the time machine, and it was indeed finished.

"SWEET!" Eddy yelled. He was so excited, that his bandages popped off of his skin.

"COOL!" Ed yelled as well. His bandages popped off too.

The Time Machine looked a lot different know. It actually had a shinier exterior with some special patterns when they peeled the duct, or "Sticky" tape off. Also, thanks to some old shoeboxes from Double D's Garage, they made a 3 Dimensional ship wheel handle for the door, and compatibility with the coin box. That meant, unless a coin was put in the box, the door would not open. Also, there were some antennas on the roof of it, made out of the pipe cleaners wrapped around in the aluminum foil, and a window made out of a hole in the wall, and covered on both sides with clear wrap and taped on the sides with clear tape. They also found an old microphone in Double D's attic, and a speaker. They put the speaker on top while the microphone was connected on the inside of the box. This allowed them to make some announcements to the cul-de-sac, such as, "VISIT THE PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE! TODAY!"

"AWESOME!" Eddy said.

"LET'S GO INSIDE DOUBLE D!" Ed yelled happily.

"Well, we need a coin first to get inside," Double D said.

"Right!" Eddy replied. He looked around and realized something. "…whose stupid idea was it to use a coin box?" He remembered that they had no coins, hence the scamming they did.

"It was yours," Double D replied.

Eddy was about to retort, but he realized it was true, and said, "Just shut up and look for a coin."

They searched across the room for a coin. Ed picked up Double D's desk to see under it. Eddy looked under his couch, and bumped his head while tilting his head up.

Double D checked in his drawer, and moved his hand across the various papers, and occasional pencil, but then he hit his hand on the box he was given last night.

"Ow!" he exclaimed softly. He realized that he knocked the box over, and the top slid off. After that, a round bronze coin then rolled out of the box. It had exquisite markings and patterns like the box had. It's most recognizable feature was a five point star in the center."-Small gasp-" Double D said. He was surprised that a coin rolled out of the empty box he got yesterday.

"Strange…" he said.

Ed was still looking for a coin. He pushed the opened the roof of the lab.

"NOPE!" he cried.

Double D walked up to Eddy.

"Um, Eddy? I found this-" he started till Eddy saw the coin.

"PERFECT! You found a coin!" he said as he took it and rushed to the coin box.

"BUT EDDY I-" Double D started.

"Don't worry Double D!" Eddy said. He then put the coin in the coin box. "Now lets get this gravy train rolling!" he said. He was walking toward the time machine after he said that.

"-Sigh- Eddy there was something _special_ about that coin!"

"Yea yea yea," he replied, "Give me your love story later, and let's get in!"

Eddy pulled Double D into the time machine leaving him stuttering, "Bu-b-b-b-b-bu-but-"

Ed was looking under Double D's desk for a coin, not knowing that they found one already.

Eddy looked out to find Ed and irritatingly yelled, "**HEY LUMPY!**"

Ed was as quick as a trained dog when he heard that, and popped his head trough the desk.

"YES EDDY?" he asked.

Double D cringed when he saw the hole in his desk. "ED!" he yelled.

"C'mon'! We're gonna try the scam out!" Eddy yelled.

"I'M READY EDDY! Hey that rhymed." He replied.

Ed got in the Time Machine and Eddy closed the door.

"But Eddy I-" Double D said, but was cut off by the closing of the door.

But little did they know the coin box had a glowing lime green light inside of it.

* * *

The inside looked different too. There was a small cardboard stand where the TV monitor stood with the keyboard. It also had different designs that were all white, and a light bulb on the top. Also, in a corner, stood the TV monitor, with the keyboard and some wires. The microphone also was next to the wires on the ground.

"OK Double D, you got your notes?" Eddy asked.

"-sigh-Yes Eddy…" he said somewhat annoyed since Eddy paid no attention to him. Double D put his hand into his hat, and took out a pencil and paper.

"Cool, so anyways, we got the outside…" Eddy started.

Double D wrote it down.

"The inside…"

Double D wrote it down again.

"The paint job…"

He wrote it down again.

"New interior…"

He wrote it down once again!

"A light…"

Do I really need to say it?

"And, a computer…"

"Actually Eddy, It's an old TV connected to a keyboard."

"Yea yea, whatever just write it down Sockhead.

He rolled his eyes, and wrote it down.

Double D put the pencil on his ear, and put the pad in his pocket.

"Now let's deal with how we'd set this attraction up," Double D said.

"I thought we weren't doing it for real Double D!" Ed exclaimed.

"True, but this information on how to deliver said attraction can help us with-"

"We get it!" Eddy exclaimed annoyingly, "Sheesh, write a novel why don't you?"Double D was indeed offended.

"So," Eddy started, "What do you think we should do if we _were_ releasing this scam to the public?"

"Well," he replied, "We would probably make a sort of theme in introducing it."

"OOH! OOH!" Ed Yelled, "You mean like "'Brain Munchers from Nelvac 9?'"

"Um…" Double D said, "I meant more of a "Time Traveling" theme."

"You mean like a "'Retro 70's theme?'" Eddy replied.

"Hmm…Clever Eddy! That could work!" Double D replied.

Eddy had a sense of accomplishment on his face. Ed on the other hand, had his head down, with a sad look on his face.

"NOW, NOW ED, DON'T WORRY!" Double D said reassuringly, "Surely, we could use that theme in _another_ scam!"

Ed smiled widely.

Then, the Eds heard some sort of rumbling noise.

"…Did you eat breakfast this morning Ed?" Eddy asked.

Ed thought. "…Yup!" Ed replied.

"Then what's that noise?"

"Thunder."

"THUNDER?" Double-D asked, "But how can we hear it?"

"It was probably when I pushed the button that ejected us out before."

There was silence.

"…Say what?" Eddy asked.

"Pickle?"

Double D sighed. "Well, no use leaving it to rain in my lab."

He was going to open the door, but it was shut tight!

"Strange…" he pushed and turned the door, "-grunt- -strain-"

"Step aside sockhead, and let a _real_ man work it!" Eddy said.

He pushed as well…nothing happened. "-grunt- Uh, wait –strain- Grr, WAIT!"

"Hold on Eddy," Ed said while picking him up and putting him down behind him, "Let _me_ do it."

Ed put himself in a position that looked like he was going to charge."**ED NO!**" Double D and Eddy said. They knew how long they worked on it, and didn't want it to get broken. When Ed charged, he only got a bumped bruise on his head.

"Phew," Double D and Eddy said.

"-GASP- WAIT A SECOND!" Double D said.

"What?" Eddy asked.

Double D pulled an ice pack out of his pocket, and put it on Ed's head.

"The "Machine" is made of cardboard!"

"So?"

Double D pointed at Ed's bump."A bump like that would _**never**_ come from cardboard."

"Wait…" Eddy said. He went to the wall, and knocked on it. There was a metallic clanging sound.

"…It's _METAL!_"

"_**METAL?**_"

"_YES_, METAL!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"**OH IT'S POSSIBLE ALRIGHT!**"

The thunder started to grow.

"I can't let it _rain_ in my lab!"

Suddenly, lightning struck the antenna!

Then, the TV monitor started flickering on and off.

"Uh…Double D?" Eddy said

"WHAT?" he replied frustrated and confused.

Eddy backed off.

"Uh, well, the TV is flickering."

Double D sighed.

"What is going _on_ with this?" he said.

Then, the TV showed a screen, similar to what you would see on a Wii screen.

"Welcome," the TV said in a futuristic female voice, "Please select your time destination."

"What does _that_ mean Double D?" Ed asked.

"I, I don't know!" He replied, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this "Time Machine" was actually working!"

"C'mon Double D, that's impossible!" Eddy retorted.

"Never say never Eddy!" Ed replied, "Remember all the alien reports in the newspaper?""Ed, that stuff is fake…"

"SHUN THE NON-BELIEVER!"

"But Ed-""SHUUUUUUN."

"-groan-"

"Ed DOES have a point Eddy, stranger things HAVE happened," Double D said.

"You mean you ACTUALLY belie-""NONONO! Not aliens…but there is still the possibility…""-GASP-" The two Eds replied.

Silence.

"Double D…You're a believer?" Ed asked with a happy face.

"-Sigh- Yes Ed, I do believe it is POSSIBLE for life to live on other planets, but I don't have any proof saying it actually is real, and that is why I am not too obsessed with it. I dedicate most of my theories to Science, where I can better _man_, not other species, such as aliens."

Ed paused for a second.

"…fair enough!"

The thunder was growing louder and louder!

"OH SHOOT!" Eddy exclaimed, "There's an antenna on this box! We're gonna get **shocked**!"

Eddy kept trying to open the door to no avail.

"Double D, what was impossible again?" Ed asked.

"Hm?" He replied, "Oh no Ed, I was saying that _anything_ is possible, like aliens, or, or, scandals about political heroes, or-"

"AAAGGGHH!" Eddy screamed as he charged into the door with his head.

"…or finding out Eddy was a pedigree through his ancestors who founded Colonial Peach Creek," Double D finished with his hand on his face.

"Destination selected," the voice in the monitor said, "Destination: Colonial Peach Creek."

Suddenly, there was a whirring humming sound coming while the machine was shaking.

Eddy was getting dizzy as he tried to get up, and the fact that his earth was quaking, didn't help at all.

"WHOAOAOAOA!" He yelled in fear.

"EEEEEDDDDDDYYYYYY? Double D asked.

"I KNOW MAN!"

"**WOOHOO!**" Ed yelled in excitement.

Outside of the house, there were clouds thundering, and lightning hitting the antenna. When all of a sudden, there was a huge flash of light!

Inside the lab…the machine was gone.

* * *

The Eds were on the floor because of the fierce shaking.

"Oh my aching-" Eddy started to say.

"BOING!" Ed popped out and said. He was under Eddy, so his head hit Eddy's.

"ED, YOU-wait," he started to say, "Ed, check the window!"

"Okey dokey!"

Ed pulled up the cardboard that was blocking the "Window."

"Well what is it?" Eddy asked.

"…Oh, it's just an one-dimensional stream passing by us at a rate of unspeakable speeds." He replied.

"Oh, good," Eddy said, while falling to the ground tiredly.

Silence…

More silence…

You guessed it…

Then, it kicked in.

"…_**WHAT?**_" Double D and Eddy said while popping up. They moved Ed out of the way, and saw what he saw. The stream was mostly white, with some passing streaks of blue, purple, and red.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Double D yelled, "This is horrible!"

"I KNOW!" Eddy said, "…HOW ARE WE GONNA SCAM KIDS?"

"NOT _THAT_ EDDY! OUR PARENTS WILL WONDER WHERE WE ARE! WE MAY BE LOST **FOREVER!**"

"Oh man, you're right!" Eddy said.

He had both hands grasping his head with his teeth clenched. His fellow Eds were in similar positions. Ed was biting his nails, and Double D was in a crouching position with his fist lightly hitting his head.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO DOUBLE D?" Ed said.

"Calm down Ed," He replied, "We'll just have to try and steer this craft!"

He went to the keyboard and thought for a moment.

_Now, if I put a certain number or letter, it may react and bring us back. Dear Einstein I hope this is just a dream._

He studied the keyboard. He searched from left to right, and up and down. It was almost a minute when he was studying the shift keys.

"Hm…" he said.

"C'MON EDD, MY GRANDMA IS FASTER THAN YOU!" Eddy said.

"OK! Sorry." He replied.

He kept scanning the keyboard, until he found something sure to work…the backspace key.

"AHA!" he said.

"YOU FOUND IT?"

"Yes! The backspace key! It's cliché, yet _sure_ to work!"

He was about to push it, when Eddy stopped him.

"OH NO YA DON'T!" he said, "If _anyone's _saving out butts, its gonna be _me!_"

Eddy looked proudly on the keyboard, but since there were no words on they keyboard, he pushed the enter key!"EDDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Double D asked.

"Pushing the Backspace key!" he replied.

"THAT WAS THE **ENTER **KEY!"

"_So?_ If it has an arrow on it, it should do the same!"

A siren blew out.

"Warning. Hyperdrive activated." The female voice said.

"…Uh oh…" Eddy said.

"Double D?" Ed asked.

"Yes Ed?" he replied.

"Why are my colors running?"

"Ed what do you mean your colors are –gasp- RUNNING?"

Double D saw what he meant. Ed was being smeared, like a wet ink drawing, and he was disappearing.

"DOUBLE D!" Eddy said, "_My_ colors are running!"

"OH NO!" he replied, "THAT MEANS THAT…"

He looked at his hands to see them disintegrate.

"…Oh dear…"

There was silence, as they stared at eachother.

"…aaAA**HHHH**_**HH!**_" They all screamed.

There was silence after that, because after they screamed…they disappeared.

* * *

**Lance: NOOO!**

**WHAT IS IT Lance?**

**Lance: OUR INTRO, It's GONE! T-T**

**Cam: WHAT? STREAK! You're so lazy that you're DELETING stories instead of not posting?**

**NO! It's the site's editor, it's CONFUSING, and the time when I introduced you guys was deleted. D:**

**Cam: Oh, it's the site eh Streak? -puts on The Fist of Tebigong-**

**CAMERON! We do NOT need to resort to VIOLENCE!**

**Cam: UGH! Whatever...-takes The Fist of Tebigong off-**

**Lance: -Sigh- Streak can't you make it again?**

**I don't remember EVERYTHING! Sorry guys, but here's what I can do! Everyone, this is Lance The Yellow Cat in a Mechasuit, and Cam the Green Bloodhound in grunge rocker clothes! They'll be here from time to time to help me introduce the chapters and end them! Better?**

**Lance: A LITTLE...:)**

**Cam: Meh...**

**Good! Please review everyone!**


	4. Meeting the Family

"Ooh…" Eddy moaned dizzily. "What happened?"

"I think I hit a tree stump!" Ed said.

"I believe that's Eddy, Ed," Double D said.

"Yes he is, and a good stump he is!" He smiled.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME LUMPY?" Eddy yelled angrily!

"DUCK!"

"Oh I'll _give_ you a duck!"

Eddy misunderstood. He tried to punch Ed, but _he_ ducked, and Eddy's fist came in contact with the wall. His hand was in _searing_ pain!

"YOWCH!" He yelled.

"GENTLEMEN _**PLEASE**_!" Double D yelled.

"STAY OUTTA THIS SOCK-HEAD!" Eddy yelled as he kicked Double-D.

Luckily, he was in front of the door, so when Eddy kicked, he pushed him out. He had almost forgotten that he was in the Time Machine. It was now tipped over on its side.

"OOF!" he exclaimed as he fell.

"Why do I even call them gentlemen," he asked himself. "A gentleman IS A _GENTLE_** MAN**!" he said to himself and the two Eds.

Eddy trudged out of the machine.

"SHEESH! I get it señor fancy-pants"

Eddy stared at Double D. Double D stared back.

"…What on earth are you wearing?" he asked.

Double D looked. He gasped. He was surprised that he was wearing an old colonial pilgrim styled outfit. They looked _**very**_ similar to the clothes they wore on their "Museum of the Founding of Peach Creek" scam.

"I could ask the same to _you_ Eddy," he replied.

"What are you talking-AAAH!" he said as he realized he was wearing the same thing.

"GUYS! CHECK IT OUT!" Ed yelled happily out of the Time Machine. "I'M INNA MONKEY SUIT AGAIN!"

Double D studied Ed's clothes. They were the same as theirs.

"Um, actually Ed, these clothes represent old colonial clothing," Double D said.

"DOUBLE D, WHERE ARE WE? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"I'm not _sure_ Eddy, but-"

"PA!"

"Shh! What was that?" he asked quietly.

"DUCK!" Ed yelled.

"_Again_ with the-DUCK?" Eddy said as he yelled at the end. It was because Ed pulled him and Double D into a bush a few feet away from the Time Machine to hide.

"…appropriate attire fitted," the Female voice from the Time Machine said. "Locking in progress." The Time Machine got back up by itself, and the door closed. A locking sound was made, but the Eds didn't hear it, since they were hiding.

"Get your foot outta my _ear_ Ed!" Eddy whispered yelling.

"Get your ear outta my _foot_ Eddy!" Ed replied in the same tone with a smile on his face.

"I hate to be a bother but WILL YOU BOTH _PLEASE_ SHUT UP!" Double D yelled.

They stared at him.

"…Oh my! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN-"

"SHH!" Eddy replied. It's ok, but look!"

"PA! SLOW DOWN!" the voice from before said.

"Sorry son!" a different voice replied.

A man wearing the same clothes the Eds were wearing came up on the hill. This man looked familiar. He wasn't familiar adult size, but about 4 ½ inches shorter than Ed (Ed was around 6 ft. 3 in., Eddy was like 5 ft. 5 in., and Double D was around 5 ft. 9 in.). He had some hairs sticking out of under the back of his hat.

"It's just that I think we've finally found a place to stay!" he said as his son caught up to him.

"Now you said that since the last two occupied places Jed!" a feminine voice said.

She came up the hill and was wearing clothes similar to "Jed" as his name was. They were more feminine however (see "A Town Called Ed's" Fort Peach Creek illustrations for a reference). She had brown hair a little similar to a bob cut, but with more hair, was about an inch shorter than Jed and seemed a little familiar as well.

"There's just something different here Mary!" Jed said, "Face the facts, you _knew_ you married a man with optimism!"

A small boy less than 6 inches of Eddy's height was running as fast as he could with a large brown backpack strapped to him.

"Yep Pa," the boy said, "when it comes to optimamism, you're full of it!"

"Hehe, thanks Son!" Jed replied.

"You know Eddy," Double D said, "They look _very_ familiar."

"How so?" he replied.

"Well, their skin is pinkish, their ears are different, and their face is-"

He stopped and gasped. He realized what happened.

"Destination selected," the TV said, "Destination: Colonial Peach Creek."

Suddenly, there was a whirring humming sound coming while the machine was shaking.

"EEEEEDDDDDDYYYYYY?" Double D said.

"I KNOW MAN!" he replied.

"**WOOHOO!**" Ed said.

A siren blew out.

"Warning. Hyperdrive activated." The female voice said.

"…Uh oh…" Eddy said.

"Double D?" Ed asked.

"Yes Ed?" he replied.

"Why are my colors running?"

"Ed what do you mean your colors are –gasp- RUNNING?"

Double D saw what he meant. Ed was being smeared, like a wet ink drawing, and he was disappearing.

"DOUBLE D!" Eddy said, "_My_ colors are running!"

"OH NO!" he replied, "THAT MEANS THAT…"

He looked at his hands to see them disintegrate.

"…Oh dear…"

There was silence, as they stared at each other.

"…aaAA**HHHH**_**HH!**_" They all screamed.

There was silence after that, because after they screamed…they disappeared.

"That's it!" Double D exclaimed silently, "Eddy!"

"What?" he asked.

"I know _where_ we are, and who _they_ are!"

"REALLY?"

"SHH!"

"Sorry…really? Where?"

"The Monitor said that the destination was 'Colonial Peach Creek' meaning…these people are your ancestors!"

"**What****?**"

"Yes! The Time Machine worked, and we're in the past!"

"NO WAY!"

"What was that?" Jed asked loudly, when he heard Eddy. Just as he talked, he brought out his rifle from behind him, and loaded it up.

"Aw don't worry Pa," his other son from behind the hill said as he came up. _This_ ancestor was VERY unlike Eddy…he was **tall**…and _**skinny**_. He was probably Ed's height! He also had two noticeable front teeth.

"Probably just the birds," he said.

"Gyuh," Jed shuddered, "I hate birds."

"_See_ Eddy?" Double D said, "They _are _your ancestors."

"Oh…my…gosh…" Eddy said.

"LET'S MEET 'EM!" Ed yelled excitingly as he got up.

"_NO_ ED!" Double D yelled as he pushed him to the ground.

"Darn bird again!" Jed exclaimed.

"…Are we playing tag Double D?" Ed asked.

"Not quite Ed, you see-" Ed poked Double D in the head interrupting him. "You're it!" Ed Exclaimed.

"Ed shh!"

"Why can't we go see them Double D?" Eddy asked?

"Are you MAD man?" He replied while shaking Eddy.

"…You're touching me…"

"…Oh my…sorry." He let go. "Listen, we can't see them because if we _are_ in the past, any little change, could affect the future!"

"How?"

"It's basic knowledge and common sense Eddy. If George Washington was killed, The United States of America would've never been freed, and still be under British rule!"

"…who?"

"…General George Washington?"

Silence.

"The First President of the U.S.A.?"

"Sorry Double D, you're shooting blanks at me."

"-Sigh- It figures…"

"We're clear!" Jed exclaimed, "Checked the area, no sign of no one!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Jed's younger son, Tim, said.

"Now, how do you know that so quickly Jed?" Mary asked.

"Every single place we went to was swarming with those da-" Jed said as he noticed Tim. "-rn servants of that high horsed, spoiled, and cruel Lord Kanker!"

"I hate Kankers…" Eddy said.

"THIS time," Jed said, "we're in the clear! They ain't nowhere to be found!"

"But what if they warned others 'bout us Pa?" the older son said.

"Billy," Jed replied, "have you known Lord Kanker to think things through?"

"Hmm…good point."

"Now then, Billy, get the flag!"

"Oh! Right Pa!"

Billy went into the boat, and searched for the flag. He searched…And he searched…It wasn't there.

"Uh, hehe?" Billy said.

"Billy…" Pa said sternly while tapping his foot.

"But Pa! Ya don't understand, the only other people on my boat was the triplets and-"

He paused. He was angry.

"JUDIE!"

"Yes'm?" She said as she popped up behind Billy.

"AAH!" Billy yelled, "Don't. DO THAT!"

She was almost the size of Eddy, only a little taller, had Mary's hair and face, but younger and more distinctive. She also had a different nose, not round like her parents, but curvier (Hey these are cartoons, I'm TRYING!).

"But it's fun!" she replied.

"Where's the flag?"

"Flag?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, _flag_."

"Hm…'bout yea high?" She said while placing her hand a 4 inches from her head.

"Yes."

"This skinny?" She said while making her fingers less than an inch apart.

"**Yes**."

"And tied to your back?"

"**YES, TIED TO MY**-what?"

"-Giggle-"

Judie turned Billy around, so that she could pull up his shirt, and pull out the missing flag, and rings of rope tied around him.

"WHAT THE?" Billy exclaimed, "How'd you do _that_?"

"Did it when you were nappin'!" she exclaimed. She ran away from Billy in a playful, "Catch Me If You Can," manner.

"JUDIE!" Billy yelled, "Get back here with that flag!"

"Come and get it!" she yelled while running.

Billy was chasing him, and Judie was relentless in giving up the flag THAT easy. Judie always had a Sibling rivalry with her older brother. This was one of MANY pranks she pulled before.

Three little boys popped their heads up in clothes differently colored: Yellow, Red, and Blue. They all looked like Eddy when _he_ was a baby, and they all had clothes like the rest of the family.

"RUN BILLY RUN!" the boy in the blue shirt yelled.

"JUDIE GIVE YOUR BROTHER BACK THAT FLAG!" Mary yelled to his daughter.

"-sigh- _YES_, MA!" she exclaimed while whining while giving it to Billy. Billy blew a raspberry at her in victory. She pouted in reply. Billy went to Pa and gave him the flag.

"Here ya go Pa!"

"Thank you son!" He exclaimed while smiling. "Now then," he said, "Let's do roll call, then we'll think of a name for our fortress!"

Double D gasped, and searched in his hat, finding a note pad, flipping through it madly.

"What's up with _you_?" Eddy asked.

Double D shushed him harshly in reply, and continued to flip madly through it.

Jed started roll call:

"Billy?"

"Here!"

"Judie?""PRESENT!"

"Tim?""I'm right next to you Pa!"

"Oh right…Jenny?"

A girl eating a peach came out from behind the bushes.

"-munch- Yea, I'm here pa!" She said with her mouth full. She was shorter then Billy, but 2 inches taller than Double D. She also had long brown hair.

"Jenny, you'll ruin your **lunch**!" Pa said, "Michael?"

A boy 3 in. shorter than Eddy's height, and three years younger with more noticeable blue hair (like Rolf's), was running away from a skunk.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled while running.

"-sigh- BILLY HELP YOUR BROTHER!"

"-ugh- FINE, Pa!" he said. He was annoyed by all the trouble Michael had gotten himself into before, and usually gotten BILLY into, when HE was watching him…He went after Michael and the skunk, and tried to help him.

"-ugh- KIDS these days!"

"Tell me about it!" Mary replied.

"Ned? Fred? Junior?"

No answer.

"NED? FRED? JUNIOR?"

Still no answer.

"Now where have they gotten themselves at NOW?" He asked impatiently.

"THERE PA!" Judie said, pointing at a peach tree.

The Triplets (named Ned, Fred, and Jed Jr.) were lined up preparing for a stunt.

"HUP HUP!" Ned (Blue) exclaimed. He placed his hands in front of him, and crossed them together.

"HUP HUP!" Fred (Red) exclaimed while jumping on Ned's hands, flipping in the air, and onto Ned's shoulders.

"HUP HUP!" Ed yelled while flapping his arms and preparing to jump.

"NO ED!" Eddy and Double D yelled while tackling him to the ground.

"Tag!" he replied.

"Shh!" they demanded silently.

"BLASTED BIRD AGAIN!" Pa was loading up his rifle preparing to shoot at the "bird".

"JED, FORGET THE BIRDS!" Mary yelled angrily, "MY BABIES CAN GET HURT!"

"**SWEET GOODNESS, YOU'RE RIGHT MARY!**" Jed replied.

"HUP HUP!" Jr. (Yellow) exclaimed as he jumped on Fred's shoulders. He balanced himself, trying to get a peach for them to share. The tower of triplets was starting to topple, and Jed Sr. was running towards them to help them. Ned however, accidently slipped on a leaf, and commenced the falling process of the tower.

"WHOAAAAAHHHHHH!" they exclaimed, as they started to fall, however, Jed, being the protected father he is, slid down, and caught his falling children…the **hard** way.

"OOF! OH! OW!" Jed exclaimed as they **fell** on him.

There was a small silence.

"…**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" The triplets laughed.

"LET'S GO AGAIN!" Fred exclaimed.

"NO!" Jed yelled, "Hehe, THAT'S enough excitement for ONE day…"

"AAWWW!" the triplets whined.

"LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER!" Mary yelled.

"YES'M!" they replied.

"Good," Jed said, "Now, let's-DOW!" A peach from the tree hit Jed straight on his head.

"EUREKA!" Jenny exclaimed!

Michael preformed a rimshot on a log and pot by banging Mary's spoons on the log, and banging on one the spoons on Mary's metal pot.

All of the kids started to crack up! Even MARY was laughing!

"MARY!" Jed exclaimed.

"OH, HAHAHA!" Mary laughed, "I'M, I'M SORRY JED! IT'S JUST _TOO_ **FUNNY**!"

Ed would've laughed, except for the fact that he had duct tape over his mouth. Double D had some under his hat…_Man_ he's got a LOT of stuff in there!

Eddy was holding back his laughter, but then ended shortly after watching Double D STILL flipping through the pages of his note pad.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"HUSH MAN!" he yelled in a whisper.

Eddy was confused with his obsession with a note pad. Ed stopped laughing trying to talk to Eddy.

"Umvryoumgunoumb." However, Ed still had the tape on his mouth.

"Wuzzat Ed?" Eddy replied. He peeled the tape off without Ed feeling a thing!

"Why's Double D obsessed with the paper?""YES!" Double D exclaimed in a whisper.

"What?" Eddy replied.

"Hey…" Jed said, "…Peach…THAT COULD GO IN THE NAME!""Peach?" Billy replied.

"Yes…" Double D said.

"What's up with YOU?"

"Wait Eddy, look, you and Ed might just _learn_ something…"

Eddy muttered something under his breath while folding his arms and watching. Ed was, er, well, watching, but like it was the premiere of a new monster movie…even though he had NO idea what he was waiting for, he was excited…yep. That's Ed for you.

"Yes Peach! Fort Peach…um…I'm not sure WHAT to put next…"

Eddy was about to call out to Jed, but Double D glared at him, and Eddy went back into his original position.

Jed was pacing around while thinking aloud what to put next.

"Let's see, Fort Peach Tree?"

"Too cliché!" Jenny yelled out.

"Um, Fort Peach house?"

"That's a joke, _right_ Pa?" Billy replied.

"Hm…I GOT IT! Fort Peach-"

Jed was cut off because he fell in the river. Actually it was more of a stream…Brooke? I don't know…

Jed spit out the water that got into his mouth.

"Aw great, I forgot!"

Everyone started to crack up again.

As before, Ed had to have restrained laughs, and Eddy was just bored, as Double D told him to watch the event.

"The world's playing **games** with you Pa!" Michael exclaimed while laughing.

"WELL I WOULD'VE REMEMBERED IF IT WASN'T FOR THIS CREEK!" He replied, "…hey…CREEK!"

Ooh, it was a _creek_…

"Mary, the flag!" he said.

She gave it to him.

"HERE IT COMES…" Double D said with anticipation.

"What?" Eddy asked.

Ed tried to shush him, but with the tape on, it sounded more like a, "Shpooof!"

Eddy was just confused at that remark.

Jed was climbing up a small hill while holding the flag. He stood in a prideful and formal position.

"Ahem, I, Jedediah E.-"

"SQUACK" a bird yelled as he interrupted Jed."**BIRD!**" Jed exclaimed. He took out his rifle, and shot the bird.

"SQUA-ACK! K-KAW!" the bird yelled as he plummeted to the ground.

"That's my ancestor alright…" Eddy said with a proud smile.

"Now, uh, where was I? Oh yeah, I, Jedediah E.-"

"BRAAAAAAP!" a trumpet went.

Jed jumped at the sound. He turned around to see Michael with his trumpet in hand.

"Sorry Pa, thought you needed some dramatic-like music!"

"No no, it's ok Michael, now uh, I, Jed-"

"SKIP IT JED, WE **ALL** KNOW OUR LAST NAME!" Mary exclaimed.

"UGH! FINE!" He replied, "AHEM! I, in hopes that our family will live free, from the tyranny, of the likes of Lord Kanker, claim this unattended land, for us, where we will live in peace, under fair rules, and love from each other!"

"Here it comes…" Double D said excitedly.

Ed and Eddy were staring in awe, because they knew what was going to happen…

"Henceforth, I claim this land in the name of the-"

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

"MICHAEL!"

"Billy did it!" he replied.

"WHAT?" Billy exclaimed.

"UGH! Just…forget it." Jed replied. "I claim it for us, _under_ the name of the fresh fruits that we shall eat, and the fresh water that we shall drink!"

"No way…" Eddy said.

"I claim this land from now on to be called…FORT PEACH CREEK!" Jed finally, after the speech, stuck the flag in the ground."HOORAY!" the family exclaimed, for after years of Lord Kanker's rule…they were free.

**Yep. I finally did it!**

**Cam: FINALLY! SHEESH, another year down the drain-**

**Cam you're right.**

**Cam and Lance: WHAT?**

**Yes. It's true I've lacked responsibility for my account, without even REVIEWING stories I've liked, -flag appears behind me- but from now on, I'm going to be more responsible, AND UPDATE MY STORIES, NO MATTER WHAT OBSTACLE! -fireworks-**

**Lance: Wooh!**

**Cam: Streak, that's VERY man of you! =D**

**Thank you. And also, Code Lyoko fans, I WILL be returning to Son of A Virus, but I'm redoing the 2nd chapter, seeing as I was a n00b when writing the Fan Fic, adding robots in there, was a _LIITLE_ god-modish, but I WILL Update it soon, before January, now if You'll excuse me, I have to dig the characters out of the graves they made for themselves. -grabs shovel-**

**Cam: You see, THIS is why you need to update!**

**Yeah, I can SEE that now...**

**X.E.R.O. (In Coffin): HELP! I CAN'T DIE!**

**WAIT! -runs to the graveyard-**

**Lance: Also, Streak would like to add that in ANY way he can improve, please say so in a review/PM.**

**Cam: And also, when the story isn't being updated for a while, PM him for, as he put it, "A good kick in the pants!" =P**

**Cam and Lance: Please review soon! =D**

**(Cam: Bet you feel pretty stupid eh Streak? :P Streak: SHUT UP CAM!)**


	5. Exposition Ahoy!

Well guys, I'm back with a new chapter, and I have decided to re-edit the story's earlier chapters, cuz there was a LOT of forced humor and dry dialogue in there, and that bothered me a bit. Ignore my old writing skills please, I've changed and am trying to do better for my future chapters.

Cam: Yup.

-looks to Cam and Lance- ?

Cam: Well nothing more to add to that!

Lance: Yeah, you'll probably end up posting the next chapter in _another_ two yea-

NO I WON'T!

Cam and Lance: -frozen in their tracks-

Gyah, sorry guys...guys?

Cam and Lance: -still frozen-

Oh boy...um, enjoy the chapter whilst I thaw these guys out. -gets out a hair dryer-

**It was astounding. Double D had never ever believed he could witness a historical event in person. He even felt a tear to his eye coming on.**

**"-SNIFF-" Double D was now on the brink of crying. "It's so...beautiful..."**

**"BAH!**" Eddy said, "Cry me a river!"

"SHH!"

"IF I HEAR THAT GOTDANG BIRD AGAIN, THERE'S A GONNA BE TROUBLE!" Jed said as he came down the mound.

"Why aren't you feeling _anything_ Eddy?" Double D whispered.

"I _am_, I mean, this is _crazy_ in a _good_ way! And it's _amazing_ what my family did, but don't go _**soft **_on me!'

"Ahem! Uh right, sorry Eddy."

"_Relax_ hon..." Mary said while stroking Jed's back calmly.

"-sigh- Sorry dear, but I lost my **UNCLE **to a bird!" Jed said, "A PIGEON even!"

"I hate pigeons…" Eddy muttered under his breath.

"We know Eddy," The other Eds whispered.

"Well, we gotta get to work!" Jed exclaimed, "Billy! Fetch the hatchets! Jenny! Get the rope! And Mary…could ya make us lunch honey?"

"YES SIR!" Said Billy.

"Okay Pa!" Jenny replied calmly.

"EXCUSE ME?" Mary replied.

"Well," Jed said, "It's been a _looong_ trip, and we've been rowing for miles!"

"And I've done **NOTHING**? Jedediah, you will get your lunch when I'm **good** and _**ready**_!"

"Yes'm." Jed was scared, because the last time he managed to get her this steamed was when he broke her mother's antique vase, or as he put it, "Fancy 'ol Flower Pot."

"Hehe," Eddy chuckled, "Welp, I'm all good and done, let's go home!"

"Uh, Eddy?" Double D asked as he followed his short friend to the Time Machine.

The Eds were already fifteen feet away of the family's hearing range by then. It was a somewhat windy near the area, so that helped mask their chatter.

"Yeah Double D?"

"You do realize we are _nowhere_ near home?"

"PSH! Yeah right!"

"Yeah right?"

"Exactly! This is all a dream caused by a bonk on the head!"

"Uh huh…a dream?"

"Yup!"

"Then who's is it?"

"MINE of course! All we need to do is go back to the 'Time Machine,' and I'll wake up! It's as simple as that!"

Silence.

"…So if you _think_ this is your dream-"

"I _know _it's my dream."

"Then theoretically you can do whatever you want."

Eddy started to talk, but was stunned at the thought.

"…YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"Mhm," he said with a smirk.

"OK! Wait, WAIT!"

Eddy climbed a tree faster than he ever did in his life, and stood on the highest branch ready to leap.

Double D's eyes were open wider than ever before.

"Uh Eddy, I only said that beca-"

"I CAN FLY!" HE JUMPED! "YAHOO!"

Eddy flapped his arms expecting something to happen…but nothing did.

"YEEHHHAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAA**_**AAAAAAAA**__**AAAAA!**_"

SPLAT!

"Ooooohhhhhhh…"

Eddy was as beat up as after the whole "Friendship Day" incident, and that's saying something.

"So," Double D said as he walked toward his crippled chum, "This was _all_ _a dream _eh?"

"No…" Eddy said, "It's not a dream…Wait…IT'S _NOT_ A DREAM?"

Eddy hopped up in surprise!

"**BUT, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!**" he yelled, "**HOW CAN**-"

"SHHH!" said Double D as he placed his finger on his mouth, "They COULD still hear us you know!"

"…you're touching me ag-"

"I DON'T CARE!" he whispered. Double D threw his hands up in aggravation while pacing back and forth. "Eddy there are MORE important things going on, like how in the name of all that is good and decent in the world did we end up HUNDREDS OF YEARS IN THE **PAST**?" Double D realized he raised his voice, so he covered his mouth as soon as he found out.

"Um, OK, OK, uh, let's think this out, -shudders- _logically_, -groan-." Eddy said.

"Alright, we fixed up a cheesy looking Time Machine to learn how to better appeal to our fellow "cul-de-sacians," learning that the more complicated certain things look, the better, and that we should try and go past what we think is good enou-"

"Yeah yeah, creativity, whatever, THEN what?"

"Oh, uh, we tested it out, but we needed a coi-GASP-"

Double D paused in shock.

"Yes." Mark said. He kneeled down. "It's actually like your scams. You can do a lot more with just a cardboard box."

There was silence, as the Eds stared at eachother.

"…aaAA**HHHH**_**HH!**_" They all screamed.

There was silence after that, because after they screamed…they disappeared.

"Oh my…"

"What?"

"The coin!"

"So what about that dumb old coin of yours?"

"NO, m-my uncle came to visit last night-"

"You have an uncle?"

"Apparently, BUT that's beside the point, he gave me a box for a present-"

"Lame."

"LET ME FINISH! OK, when we were looking for a coin, I knocked the box over, and the coin, which was never there as far as I saw, rolled out!"

"Uh huh…"

"And before I could explain all of that to you, you foolishly INSERTED the coin INTO the box and the coin, dare I say, must have had something to do with why the Time Machine ACTUALLY WORKED!"

"Huh…well…that makes _perfect_ sense," he replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I KNOW it sound ridiculous, but my uncle did some _pretty_ amazing illusions last night! He made food appear out of an empty paper bag!"

"So he works at Burger Barn, what's the big deal?"

"Eddy you still don't-where's Ed?"

"Huh?"

"We've been so busy arguing we've forgotten about Ed! And where's the Time Machine? It was only 5 feet from the bushes! We've at least walked 40 feet!"

"Hmmm…You're right, where the heck IS Lumpy, and how the heck did we get here?"

"My thoughts exactly, **ED!**" Double D covered his mouth again in shock, "Sorry. Ed!" He called much softer than before.

Eddy did the same.

"Lumpy!"

"SH-"

"IF YOU SHUSH ME ONE MORE TIME I-"

"NO EDDY, LISTEN!"

At least 6 feet away they heard deep giggling that could only belong to…"

"ED!" the both of them yelled.

They both ran into that direction and found something so freaky, so nuts, so _Ed_, that, well, let me explain:

There was a circle of lighted torches circled around the Time Machine as Ed danced around the box chanting and giggling deeply.

"…Well Eddy, we've done it," Double D said, "We've finally broke Ed."

"It's a shame too," Eddy replied, "He could've been useful."

"EDDY! DOUBLE D!" Ed exclaimed as he hugged his two pals tightly.

"ED! GYAH!" they both replied.

"COME BROTHERS! WE MUST CONTINUE THE CEREMONY TOGETHER!"

Ed pullet both of his friends inside of the circle to dance with him. The fellow Eds had no choice to follow his movement.

"Ed?" Double D asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why are we doing this?"

"We are showing that we are grateful for the alien technology given to us!"

"But Ed this isn't an alien Time Machine!"

Ed stopped, causing his friends to violently bump into him.

"It isn't?"

"Ow."

"No, Ed, ugh," Eddy said.

"Aww," Ed said, "Then what _is_ it?"

Eddy and Double D explained to Ed what they knew about the Time Machine and his special coin.

"Oooh, magic!" Ed exclaimed.

"It's not magic!" Double D stated.

"Then how do you explain WHY a cardboard box made to look like gizmo from a 1940s flick actually works and is made of METAL?" Eddy asked.

"WELL, uh, I, GYAH! I can't, I don't, let's just deal with getting back home, OK?

"Simple, we just pull the handle," Eddy replied as he did so, "and, er, we just, UGH!"

Eddy was straining, because the handle wouldn't turn at all!

"Ahbabup!" Ed interrupted as he pulled Eddy away, "I am good at this sort of thing!"

"Nice thinking lumpy!" Eddy replied.

"Here we go! Mph! Huh? NYYYYYYYUGH!"

NOT EVEN ED COULD MAKE IT BUDGE!

"Aw man! Not even Ed?"

Nope.

"Well, I think that we need a coin to open it, sadly…" Double D said.

"You and your stupid coin box…"

"IT WAS YOURS!"

"GYYAAAHHHHH!" Ed grunted, as he was STILL trying to pull open the door.

"Oh, now your shifting the blame? Tsk tsk Double D-" Eddy said before he was interrupted.

"EDDY!" Double D yelled!

"OK OK! Fine, I'm just mad, is all!"

"I understand, we just need to find a coin, which shouldn't be _too_ hard! I mean, we've done it to people who we've fooled THOUSANDS of times, so getting a coin from someone who never met us before should be a piece of cake!"

"True, but uh, just to save _some_ time and energy," Eddy said. He then turned around to face Ed, "Hey Lumpy, do you got a qu-AHH!"

Eddy saw Ed's face, pulsating veins in his head, sweating like a pig, and struggling with clenched teeth to open the door!

"Ed, uh, that's quite enough!" Double D said nervously.

"ALMOST THERE!" Ed said as a puddle of sweat formed underneath him.

"Eddy! At this rate the sweat from Ed's pores will loosen his grip on the handle!"

"What?" Eddy replied.

"HE'S GONNA SLIP MAN!"

"So?"

Double D whispered something into Eddy's ear.

"WHAT?" Eddy exclaimed.

He saw that Ed was indeed on the brink of sipping. His grip was loosening, and the time machine was bending, but not with any strain marks, or scratches. Ed's attempt was in vain.

"RUN FOR IT SOCKHEAD!" Eddy yelled.

Double D and Eddy ran not even for 3 feet, because before they could reach the mark, Ed slipped, and he was flung right into them as fast as a jet plane!

"**AAAHHHH!**" The three Eds yelled.

"Pa, how many more 10 feet logs do we need?" Billy asked.

"Just keep choppin' son!" Jed replied.

"Yes sir!" he replied with a salute.

The family had already moved miles away from the shore. The men were chopping up a large amount of wood from the tall trees, and were working as fast as they could to finish their house.

"Mhmm!" Jed stated, "50 feet away from where we started, and NO one has crossed our path!"

A faint scream was heard from afar. From where the family was, it sounded a lot like a…squawk.

"I KNOW THAT SQUAWK! THAT'S THE BIRD THAT I MISSED IN THE BUSHES!"

"I GOT YOUR SHOTGUN PA!" Michael exclaimed while he was holding the weapon in his small arms running awkwardly.

"GYAH!" Jed yelled. He took his gun from his young boy. "Don't EVER pick up a weapon like that again son!"

"Yessir!"

Jed aimed the gun for the sky at the alleged bird.

"Uh Pa," Jenny said, "Is it me or is the bird getting bigger?"

"Jenny's right Pa!" Judie agreed, "The Bird's getting closer and closer!"

"Good…" Jed slowly said with a smirk, "Easier shot…"

"…aaaAAAHHH**HHH****HHH**_**HHH!**_" said the bird as it flew so close to the ground, it tumbled around and around onto the ground landing RIGHT IN FRONT OF JED!

"AHA!" Jed exclaimed as he cocked his gun, "I **GOTCHA!**"

"AHH! DON'T SHOOT!" said the…bird?

"HUH?"

Jed lowered his shotgun seeing a reflection of himself as a young boy. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was hallucinating, realizing that it indeed was a young boy that looked a lot like he used to. Not only that, but the boy was accompanied by a taller boy, and an even taller young man.

"Oh no…" said Double D next to his beaten up friends, "It's the end of the world as we know it…"

**This was a hard one for me, and I don't mean to be lazy by making a super long chapter so I don't have to do another in the future. A week from now (AT THE MOST) I'll post the next one to prove I'm not fooling THIS time! And yes, I'm still thawing the guys out.**

**Cam and Lance: -Frozen tied to a skewer while being rotated around by a crank I'm turning over an open fire-**

**They'll be OK by the next chapter, so please do review, ANYONE who has read this story! lol Also, in the event that I **_**MAY**_** slip away, PLEASE do PM me, I would **_**greatly**_** appreciate it! And finally, every time I post a chapter, I will add to the News section in my profile, so please read that so you don't think I'm favoring one fic over the other lol Till next time!**

**-Streak**


	6. The Encounter

**Cam: Hello fans of Streak. We'd like to sincerely apoligize for the lack of chapter updates. No, streak isn't going into another year-long hiatus, but school REALLY got to him with SATs.**

**Lance: He's been studying non-stop, but finally he's out of school, allowing him extra time to complete his works. Expect now to see at least one chapter every two weeks, we apologize for the wait.**

**Cam: And seeing how many Code Lyoko fans DON'T watch EEnE, we're totally screwed for the SOAV fan base.**

**Lance: Yep. Enjoy the chapter, while we try to get Streak out of his comatose state.**

**Streak: -frozen stiff while smiling- …I got a professional review…**

**Cam: Yes you did streak -Pats Streak's back-.**

* * *

As Jed stood there, his whole family shortly after realized the truth to why he was so silent. Eddy was freaking out inside of his mind. He never truly dreamed of being a part of something so big. He never even dreamed he would be meeting his own ancestor. He just sat there, shocked, and speechless.

"Is it an injun Pa?" Tim asked excitedly, "Shoot it, quickly!"

"Nono, Tim, it's no _Indian_," he replied correcting his son, "And as for **him**, I know _exactly_ who he is…"

Eddy gulped.

"Y-you do?" Eddy asked Jed.

"O'course!" he exclaimed with a squint in his eyes, "Your skin, your nose, those eyes, I know who you are…"

Eddy was cringing while biting his lower lip in fear.

"…you're kin!"

Eddy stopped cringing.

"Wha?"

"WHAT?" Double D also exclaimed in confusion.

Ed inhaled…but then waved his hand in a "naw" fashion, saying with a smile on his face rolling eyes, "Too easy…"

"O'course!" Jed said, "There's that strong family resemblance in you, I see it!"

"You have no idea," Double D muttered.

"Everyone!" Jed exclaimed while helping Eddy up, "We've just added a new lost member to our family tree!"

Tim had a bell in his pack that he had saved for just an occasion!

_RING-A-DING-A-DING-A-DINGLE-RING-A-DING-A-DING-A-DINGLE-LING!_

"YIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"WOOHAH!"

All of the family members were cheering wildly as if Eddy was Gandhi…huh…funny analogy…

"Uh, my name is Eddy, not, er, 'Kin'…"

"HAHA!" Jed laughed, "See! He's got that family wit!"

Eddy was surprised at the compliment, and smiled at the gesture.

"Well Eddy," Jed said, "The name's Jedediah! But you can call me Jed!" Jed extended his hand out for Eddy to shake it.

Eddy was shocked for a second, and didn't know what to do, but it wasn't long after he realized maybe it wasn't so bad to interact a little. He smiled, firmly grabbed Jed's hand, and shook it.

"Nice to meet ya Jed!"

"Wow! Now _that's_ a handshake!"

Billy came out and shook Eddy's hand before Eddy had a chance to give it to him.

"Nice to finally meet ya cousin Eddy! I'm Billy!" he exclaimed.

"ACH!" Eddy said while having his hand shaken up and down rapidly and harshly. Billy stopped after 2 seconds.

"Hehe," Eddy chuckled politely, "Uh, nice to meet you to 'Stretch'."

While Eddy was meeting his 'distant' family, Double D was to busy biting his nails on one hand while wringing out his hat with another. He was freaking out, and I do mean, FREAKING OUT! He was so scared that Eddy's rash actions could cause damage to the future, or in this case, their present!

"May I have a nibble Double D?" Ed asked.

"_No_ Ed," he said while temporarily stopping his nail biting, only to return to it.

"Heeey cousin," Jenny said with a soft smile, "My name's Jenny, I'm so happy to finally meet ya…"

"Uh, same here cousin!" Eddy replied, as he extended his hand for shaking.

However, Jenny instead held Eddy in a tight embrace.

"MMPH!" Eddy yelled muffled.

"Sorry Cous, I'm a hugger," Jenny explained proudly whilst patting his head.

"Jenny, be gentle with him! We just got him, hehe!" Jed jokingly said.

Jenny then ended the hug only to have Eddy gasp for air on the ground.

Everyone else thought it was pretty funny.

"Say Eddy, aren't ya gonna introduce us to your pals?" Jed asked.

"OH! Well, this big fella here, is Ed!" he replied while pushing Ed toward Jed.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance sir!" Ed said as he waved to Jed.

"-Whistle!- Shyoot!" Jet said looking up to Ed, "Nice to meet you to Big Ed!"

"Hmph!" Billy grunted to himself, "I'd just like to see how much he can really lift…"

"OH!" Ed stated, "And this here, HUP!, is-!"

Ed had managed to pick Double D up by the scruff of his shirt.

Double D was nailbiting for 2 whole seconds in front of the family before he realized it, and stopped abruptly. He had his feet on the ground at this point.

"Uh, Eddward! Hehe, uh, nice to meet you Mr., uh, Jed?" he said while extending the hand with the nails he was biting. He realized quickly that he did indeed extend it, and started to blush.

"Fret nothing Eddward!" Jed said as he shook his hand, "I know just how scared you and your chums must be…"

Jed then wrapped one of his arms around Double D with his arm pointing his open hand into the distance.

"It's been a very long journey for all of us, and trying to sneak past Lord Kanker's guards wasn't an easy task I reckon...You were probably all scared out of your wits!""Uh, yes!" Double D replied, "We, uh, we have been wandering for, for weeks! On our, er, eh, meh, uh-"

"Boat?"

"YES! BOAT! Hehe, our _boat_! And we've been, uh-""STARVING!" Eddy exclaimed.

"PRECISELY! We have been stranded on a boat weeks with barely any food, and fighting off-""SHARKS!" Ed yelled excitedly.

"SHARKS?" Jed asked.

"**SCURVY! **We were fighting off SCURVY Eddy!" Double D explained.

"What?" He asked.

"Good golly," Jed stated, "'The Black Gums'? Amazing...You boys have been through so much. I can only imagine that you're parents are all...well..."

"No they-"Eddy started.

"THEY DISAPPEARED! Lord Kanker...took them." Double D said. He started to pull off an Oscar worthy performance to fool Jed.

"-Sniff!- The day was dark, and there was chaos everywhere...We were all hiding in our house, and our parents told us to hide in the cellar...-Sniff!- We were hiding, and all we heard was screaming, and heavy things falling! -COUGH!- -SNIFFLE!- And when we went up...THEY WERE GONE!"

Double D started to cry histerically. Ed didn't realize he was faking however. This caused him to believe the story was true, so he joined in the crying. Eddy was stunned, he didn't know what to do, so he just faked his best.

"**BWAHAAWWWW! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**" Double D and Ed cried.

"BOOHOO! AWWWWW! GUHHH! WAAH!" Eddy faked his very best.

The family was starting to swell up in tears over Double D's story

"Aw, shush shush fellas," Jed comforted as he gathered them around in his arms, "You're safe from this cruel man's injustice, and as long as you plan on staying here, you can stay with me and my family as long as you'd like!"

"YAAAY!" The family cheered.

"-Sniff!- Thank you sir," Double D replied.

"Please, call me Jed! Sir's much to formal!"

"Hehe, -Sniff- thank you Jed, and at least in my heart there's still the chance that our parents may be alive..."

"That's very sensible Eddward, and very admirable. A little hope can do great things. I hoped that I could be free from tyrany to raise a nice home with my family, and look at me now!"

"That's amazing Jed," Double D said gladly, "And it's miracles like that, that help me keep on beleiving."

"WAA- WAIT! YOU REALLY THINK SO?" Ed asked excitedly to Double D.

Double D didn't know Ed actually believed him, but he went along with it.

"Uh, yes Ed, a slim chance, but a chance nonetheless!"

Ed then squeezed Double D as hard as he could.

"Aww, thank's Double D ol' buddy, ol' Pal o' mine!"

"Double D?" Jed asked with a smile.

"UH! A small term that Ed came up with for, er, BUDDY! There are two D's in Buddy! Double, D, hehe!" Double D replied as he broke free from Ed.

"No, that's your na-" Ed started before Double D shut his mouth with his hands.

"Gyah, poor Ed, he's been so delirious after the, the long trip!"

"Why that's a shame, listen, we're running out of trees over here without ruining the beautiful landscape, and we wanted to go into the forest for some extra wood, so how about we get Big Ed here in the shade of the forest, out of the hot sun?""Capital idea Jed!"

"Boys!"

All of Jed's sons lined up in a straight row.

"YES SIR!" They all said.

Jed started pacing across the line.

"We're headed to the forest for more wood! We're going to be out of the sun, so I expect everyone to work harder and help in anyway possible!"

Jed then looked down on the Triplet's level.

"Even the young'ns..." he said with a smile.

"You can count on us Pa!" Fred said.

"Yeah!" Jr. said.

"You have our word!" Ned said.

"I know I do," Jed said, "Now the ladies will be joining us to rest their pretty little heads, and I wan't no shenanigans against your sisters or mother! Do I make myself clear?""SIR YES SIR!" The boys replied.

"About face! Forward, MARCH!"

The boys then turned around and marched towards the woods.

"Coming ladies?" Jed asked.

"Hold your horses Jed, we'll be ready in a minute!"

"OK!" Jed exclaimed, _But in her language, that means at __**least **__an hour!_

"C'mon Eddy! Let's go see the woods!" Ed yelled happily.

"Sure lumpy why not?" Eddy replied, "Coming Doubl-"

He saw that Double D was twitching in a feeble position.

"We're doomed," he stated quickly, "We're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed (etc.)."

Ed hung Double D over his shoulder and walked happily toward the group with Eddy.

* * *

10 minutes into the walk, Double D started to walk on his own again, but still twitching. The Eds weren't to far behind from the group, mostly due to their fellow Ed's condition. They managed to keep their conversation private because of the distance. And surprisingly, Mary and the girls didn't take an hour to get ready (I'm sorry if I offended any female readers, please accept my apology).

"Double D?" Eddy asked, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?""Ugh, I _know_ you're worried about this whole, "Interacting with my grandpa," thing, but they like me, and I like them, there's no ha-""YOU FOOL!" Double D whispered very harshly, "Didn't you learn anything from what I told you about George Washington?"

"What's the big deal about him?""Long story short, the British Empire was enforcing harsh laws on the people under their power, and George Washington was one of the many people of America who fought against their power! Because of his valor and leadership, on July 4th, 1776, the citizens of America were freed from their tyranny, and The United States of America was born!"

"Wow…that's…actually a big deal…But I don't see how his death could've caused the U.S. to not, well, _be_?"

"General Washington had such an affecting lead on everyone in the struggle that he was elected the leader of the entire nation! If just the smallest detail, like a note saying where they should've struck the British armies, changed, then he could've been leading them to all of their deaths! If he died, the British would have expanded their empire flawlessly, and rule the entire world!"

Eddy was starting to sweat, because he was sure that some "little details" had to have been changed when he met his family.

"Uh, just how could he have died if a note changed?" he asked.

"Simple," Double D retorted, "If a note that originally said, "Attack at _Location A_," was changed by another force to say, "Attack at _Location B_," troops would attack _Location B_, the most dangerous place on the battlefield, rather than _Location A_, the most strategically safe and logical place on the field.""Double D your overreacting!" Eddy said scared.

"Nah, he's right Eddy," Ed said.

Eddy then hopped up on Ed's torso asking, "What do YOU know Lumpy?"

"Tons! I saw _Back to the Future_!"

**(A/N THIS IS THE ONLY TIME YOU WILL SEE AN OUTSIDE REFERENCE IN THIS STORY.)**

Silence.

"…what?" Eddy asked still on his torso.

"_Back to the Future_!" he replied.

Eddy jumped off of Ed.

"Ugh," Eddy groaned.

"Ed, is this another of your Science Fiction B-Films?" Double D asked with his face buried in his palm.

"Nope, It's a 'Speilberg'."

"A 'SPEILBERG'?" they both said surprisingly.

"How on earth did you find a 'Speilberg' in Peach Creek?" Double D asked.

"I know a guy," Ed replied with a smile.

Peach Creek wasn't known very much on the map, which is why video distributors never really sent their tapes there. Not to mention, technology such as DVDs weren't around in Peach Creek, and VHSs were considered obsolete, so it's easily understandable how they had a very limited movie selection. Any _good_ movie they could find was truly appreciated, and if a Stephen Speilberg film was found on tape, it was considered as valuable as gold!

**(A/N SEE! I at _least_ gave an explanation!)**

"Huh. Of all people," Eddy said, "Ed has a 'Speilberg'."

"Well Ed," Double D asked, "What _does_ happen in this logical fallicy of a movie?"

"I'll tell you later for dramatic effect!" Ed replied with a smile.

"Sure Ed…" Eddy replied with rolling eyes, "Double D, don't worry about it, I'm not going to ruin the future on purpose!"

"I know you don't _want_ to Eddy, but please heed my tips and advice!" He replied.

"Well, you _are_ wiser when it comes to these things…ugh, OK _fine_, shoot!"

"-Sigh!- Thank you Eddy, that is a _great_ load off my back! OK, Number 1, you are to refer to me at all times as Eddward, not Double D. No nicknames at all! Similarly, stray away from _all_ types of slang, _including_, 'Stretch'."

"But Double D's your real name, Double D!" Ed said.

"No Ed, that's a name we came up with to make him 'sound' cool." Eddy replied.

"Ooh, OK! Gotcha Mr. Eddy!"

"Good boy! Next 'Eddward'?"

"Number 2, try to keep assistance and interaction with the family as minimal as possible!"

"OK, sure."

"Number 3, follow, DO NOT lead!"

"Aww, not even-"

"_Eddy_!"

"OK! Fine, no leading, ugh, anything else?"

"That about covers it, but if I cough funny to you, that means that you shouldn't be doing what you're doing either."

"Cough funny?"

"Like, um, 'CYAHU**GUHITHOWT**AHEM!'."

"Ooh, gotcha!"

"Feeling alright back there Eddward?" Jed called from the front of the line.

"Uh, fine Jed!" he replied.

"Why don't you fellas come join us up here? As far as we're concerned, you're family!"Eddy looked to Double D.

"…-Sigh- It'd be rude to refuse…manners are still important…"

Eddy nodded.

The 3 Eds picked up their pace and walked towards the rest of the group. It was gonna be a looong trip…they just knew it…

* * *

**Streak: Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone!**

**Cam: and hopefully you excused that lame BTTF joke.**

**Streak: Look, I'm NOT going to add a WHOLE bunch of outside references, it just works here, OK?**

**Lance: We're just saying, if you keep it up, you may be writing average fan fiction.**

**Cam: And that's as well-written and in-character as a Yaoi Fic.**

**Streak: -shudders- Well, TRUST ME, I plan on writing QUALITY material. So I hope you all found this chapter entertaining, and I just want to thank all who took the time to review the last chapter:**

**Godofmadness43**

**Hejin57 (I enjoyed your high criticism of me, please continue to review in this form, as I feel it can help me as a writer!)**

**Streak: Good bye now!**

**Lance: And may the force be with you!**

**Cam and Streak: -turn their heads to Lance-**

**Lance: ? What?**

**Cam: That made absolutely no…never mind. -leaves-**

**Streak: …imma go play my PS3.**

**Lance: May I join you?**

**Streak: Aight! =)**

**Lance and Streak: -leave-**


End file.
